Invités des Ténèbres
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Pseudo-suite de "De Notre Sang" et de la nouvelle de Bram Stoker "L'Invité de Dracula". 1939 : les mortels se font la guerre. Mais qu'en est-il des vampires ? Aucun lieu n'est plus sûr pour Dracula et sa famille...
1. Intro

**Invités des Ténèbres**

_Intro : pour vous resituer rapidement..._

__

__

J'ai lancé cette fic dans la section "Dracula" parce que je ferai plus référence au roman de Bram Stoker qu'au film "Van Helsing". Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ce livre, il vous reste toujours le film de Coppola, mais il assez éloigné de l'oeuvre originale. Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir pour l'instant, c'est que Dracula est pourchassé d'un bout à l'autre du livre par le docteur Van Helsing, qui finit par le vaincre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit...

"L'Invité de Dracula" est un texte relativement court qui a été rajouté au roman par Bram Stoker. A l'origine, cette nouvelle devait figurer avant l'histoire elle-même, et donc être narrée par Jonathan Harker (le solicitor de Dracula dans le roman) En gros, alors qu'il se promène dans un coin franchement pas très recommandable, la nuit où les forces du Mal se réveillent, Jonathan se fait attaquer par une créature aux allures de loups sanguinaire. Il est sauvé in extremis par une bande militaires envoyés par son aubergiste, qui avait lui même reçu une missive du comte Dracula, chez qui Jonathan est invité, lui enjoignant de protéger le dit invité par tous les moyens possibles... Etrange, comme Dracula tient à la vie de son invité, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais, j'ai imaginé que cette histoire se situe bien des années après et que le narrateur est une personne toute différente... Ce qui sous-entend que Dracula n'a absolument pas été détruit par Van Helsing. Au contraire, il attend sa revanche...

Quant à ma fic "De notre sang", elle est présente dans la section "Van Helsing" du site. Dans cette histoire (censée se passer à la fin du 19ème siècle, ou au tout début du 20ème) le comte craint d'être détruit par un nouveau chasseur de vampires et cherche à perpétuer sa race, en engendrant un enfant. Mais, pour cela, il lui faut une femme, une femme bien vivante. Et pas n'importe laquelle... Heureusement, une prophétie va l'aider à trouver son élue... J'imagine que tous ceux qui sont arrivés ici ont déjà lu "De notre sang", mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous conseille vivement de la lire. Ce n'est pas très long et personne ne m'a encore dit que c'était lamentable (ça ne veut pas dire que c'est génial...)

Ce nouveau volet de l'histoire du comte (vue par mes petits yeux très subjectifs et très sentimentaux...) se passe beaucoup plus tard (je dirais à la fin des années 30, juste avant la guerre) Mais n'oubliez pas que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon pour les vampires que pour les mortels...

Dracula et sa petite famille (qui s'est agrandie, soit dit en passant) envisagent de quitter leur Transylvanie chérie pour une contrée plus accueillante. En effet, les premiers bruits de la guerre se font entendre. Et, même pour les vampires, la guerre n'est jamais une bonne chose (sans oublie que cela rappelle de mauvais souvenirs au comte)...

Mais une famille de vampires ne peut pas déménager sans précaution. Dracula décide donc de faire appel à un nouveau solicitor français. Celui-ci est chargé, comme le précédent (Jonathan Harker), de leur trouver une maison en France, afin qu'ils puissent échapper à la menace de la guerre et vivre (ouais, enfin, vivre, pour des vampires...) tranquillement, à l'écart du monde...

Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant. Juste une petite précision quant à la nature de nos protagonistes : Marie est bien devenue un vampire par amour pour Dracula (elle en a de la chance !) ; leurs enfants sont des dhampires, c'est-à-dire des semi-vampires (Marie était encore mortelle au moment de leur naissance)

Il n'était pas évident de trouver des informations sur les dhampires... Je me suis inspirée du "Manuel des chasseurs de vampires" de Constantine Gregory (éditions Pré au Clerc), que m'a conseillé Dr Gribouille (merci beaucoup pour toutes tes excellentes idées ! Alors, on en est où dans le film ???) Donc, j'ai un peu arrangé ces créatures à ma sauce... Ils ne sont pas immortels, mais ont une croissance extrêmement ralentie, et, par conséquent, une vie très longue. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils apparaissent sous forme d'enfants alors qu'ils devraient déjà être adultes à cette époque. Ils n'ont pas besoin de sang pour survivre, mais ne rechigne pas à en goûter un peu si on leur en propose (une sorte d'instinct) Ils ne sont pas réactifs aux objets religieux (crucifix, eau bénite) et bénéficient d'une grande résistance exceptionnelles aux armes "classiques", ce qui fait d'eux des créatures plutôt coriaces ! Physiquement, ils ont tout des humains normaux, sauf sous le coup d'émotions fortes, qui les font ressembler nettement plus à des vampires... (cette dernière remarque vient de mon imagination ! D'après mes références, les dhampires sont plutôt anti-vampires et seraient même utilisés pour chasser leurs congénères buveurs de sang ! Mais je voyais les enfants de Dracula se débarrasser de leur papa adoré...)

De même, je ne pouvais pas infliger un sort trop lourd à Marie, qui me parait si douce et si sympathique. Donc, elle ne se nourrit pas de sang humain et a même converti Dracula (malgré lui) au fluide vital des animaux (comme Louis dans "Entretien avec un vampire" qui boit du sang de rat)

Voilà pour les présentations !!

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s de n'avoir rien de plus croustillant à vous mettre sous la dent... Je viens de reprendre les cours et je n'ai vraiment plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, mais je voulais vous dire que je ne vous oublie pas et que Dracula est toujours dans ma petite tête !!

Je vous promets que la suite viendra un jour !

Et pour finir, un petit sondage : j'avais penser faire déménager Dracula and family à Paris, mais, maintenant, j'hésite avec Reims (ma ville, que je connais nettement mieux que Paris) Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée pour "De Notre Sang" et à tous les nouveaux lecteurs potentiels !

A bientôt !!

Thaele Ellia


	2. Prologue : 21 Mai 1939

_Disclaimer : je ne suis pas l'auteur extra ordinaire qui a inventé la légende de Dracula, mais tout le reste vient de ma petite tête !_

**Invités des Ténèbres**

_Réponses aux reviews (waou !! autant de reviews alors que je n'ai encore rien écrit !!) :_

Vous avez voté pour la ville de votre choix, vous avez été unanime et ce sera … (suspense, suspense…) Reims !C'est plus simple pour moi et un peu plus original pour vous. Merci de votre participation !

**_Dr Gribouille_**_ : merci pour toutes tes idées (tu as de l'imagination !) En fait, ils vont tous directement aller à Reims car… Mais tu verras ça dans la suite ! (et aussi car ça m'arrange !) Merci pour ta review sur "sorrow river". Avec ça et "chelsea morning" du chapitre 9 de "Parenthèse" j'espère remettre Joni Mitchell au goût du jour ! Vive Joni Mitchell !_

**_Falang_**_ : je ne parviens à ma décider entre le livre et le film. J'aime bien l'atmosphère du livre mais je trouve que Dracula n'est pas assez présent. Dans le film, j'aime l'interprétation de Gary Oldman et l'histoire d'amour entre lui et Lina, mais je trouve que le réalisateur a légèrement pété un plomb pendant la réalisation (sans parler d'Anthony Hopkins, qui donne toujours l'impression d'être sur une autre planète !) Finalement, les deux sont très différents mais intéressants. Je dirais que le film de Coppola est un bon film mais pas que c'est une bonne adaptation parce que le scénario s'inspire quand même assez librement de l'intrigue du livre, et parce que l'état d'esprit est différent dans les deux œuvres. Mais ça reste un avis tout à fait personnel ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Je te conseille de visiter Reims si tu en as l'occasion : c'est une jolie ville, chargée d'Histoire avec un grand H (mais ça caille un peu en hiver quand même…)_

**_Cassey le zombie fou fou_**_ : merci ! J'avais peur que les infos soient superflues, mais c'est vrai que ça me permettra de ne pas avoir à interrompre le récit à suivre (j'ai déjà du mal à trouver le temps de l'écrire !)_

**_Sothis the angel declined_**_ : voilà la suite avec énormément de retard (quoique j'avais prévenu que ce serait long. N'oublions pas que l'attente permet d'expérimenter le désir, selon Freud) C'est vrai, il y a le fameux loup de "L'Invité de Dracula". Mais je pense qu'il n'a pas sauvé Harker (ou le solicitor de ma fic) par hasard. Il était sans doute envoûté par Dracula lui-même !_

**_Amano ai_**_ : merci ! J'adore faire connaissance avec de nouveaux lecteurs, surtout pour "De Notre Sang". J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant (même si personnellement, je la trouve moins intéressante…)_

Pardon pour la courteur (je ne sais pas trop si ça se dit…) de ce prologue, mais si je vous dis que je l'ai écrite il y a environ 3 mois et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le taper depuis (c'est dire si je suis occupée avec les cours !), vous me pardonnez ?

Bonne lecture ! (et bonnes retrouvailles avec le sublimissime Dracula !)

**Prologue : 21 mai 1939**

Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas fait si chaud en Transylvanie. Autrefois, cette réflexion aurait rendu le maître des lieux, le comte Dracula, très amer. Mais, à présent, il ne comptait plus les années de la même façon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret sur l'almanach que son épouse Marie faisait importer chaque année des lointaines cités françaises. 21 mai. Le temps était étonnamment lourd pour la saison. Pour l'instinct expérimenté du seigneur de la contrée, ce n'était pas un bon présage. Qu'est-ce que le sort pouvait encore bien lui réserver ? Il était trop heureux depuis trop longtemps…

Mais ce matin, il n'avait pas le cœur à se préoccuper des mauvais augures du climat. Les premiers rayons du soleil, déjà brûlants, faisaient scintiller les longs cheveux de Marie. Elle dormait si paisiblement, il ne fallait pas l'inquiéter…

Dracula l'embrassa tendrement sur l'épaule. Elle tressaillit mais ne s'éveilla pas. Il remonta le drap sur elle, plus par réflexe que pour la protéger de la température déjà élevée.

Un gazouillement se fit entendre. Dracula se leva en souriant et s'approcha du berceau qui trônait près du lit conjugal. Batifolant dans sa courtepointe blanche, une petite fille qui ne semblait pas avoir plus d'un an riait aux éclats. Elle sourit de plus belle en reconnaissant son père et tendit ses petits bras potelés vers lui.

- Chut… fit-il. Tu vas réveiller Maman.

Mais la petite fille ne semblait pas du tout vouloir se taire. Elle riait toujours, découvrant de minuscules dents blanches et luisantes. Dracula avait constaté avec une extrême satisfaction que les premières dents de ses enfants n'étaient pas les _canines_. Et qu'ils pas attirés par le sang…

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et commença à la bercer. C'était une méthode souveraine. La petite Emma ne résistait pas aux câlins de son père (A/N : mais QUI résisterait aux câlins de Dracula ???)

Dès que ses yeux se firent lourds et qu'elle se fut calmée, il la reposa dans son petit lit, sous le halo protecteur d'un rayon de soleil doré. Si ni les enfants ni Marie ne paraissaient indisposés par la lumière du soleil, lui continuait, malgré les années, à la redouter. C'était psychologique, disait doctement Marie, toujours au courant des progrès de la médecine.

Il tira délicatement les persiennes, s'efforçant de ne pas briser le paisible silence de la chambre à coucher. Il était encore tôt, il avait le temps de savourer les premières heures de cette aube suave, quoiqu'en pense le soleil.

Il se recoucha et se blottit contre Marie, toujours profondément endormie. Elle soupira de satisfaction inconsciente. Dracula resserra son étreinte autour de sa femme.

Soudain, un grincement aigre vint rompre l'harmonieuse douceur de cet instant. Des petits rapides suivirent, se dirigeant allègrement vers le grand lit. Dracula ferma les yeux et sourit, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait.

Un petit singe agile grimpa sur le matelas et attrapa la main du seigneur des vampires, sans la moindre peur.

- Papa ? Tu dors ? chuchota-t-il.

Dracula s'efforça de rester immobile, feignant un profond sommeil.

- Papa ? répéta le petit garçon un peu plus fort, en secouant vivement le bras de son père. Tu dors ?

Dracula ouvrit un œil et bondit sur son fils, prêt à lui faire subir le terrible châtiment des chatouilles matutinales. La victime, surprise, éclata d'un rire bruyant, mais cessa dès qu'il aperçut sa mère endormie.

- Papa ? Demanda-t-il en murmurant. Je peux dormir avec Maman et toi ?

Dracula sourit et, sans rien dire, il s'écarta pour faire une place au petit garçon, qui se cala entre ses parents. Marie ouvrit les yeux à son tour et sourit à son époux.

Les présages du ciel brûlant étaient faux, le soleil flamboyant avait tort : c'était une très belle journée qui s'annonçait.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !! N'oubliez de me donner votre avis (c'est nul, c'est trop court, il ne se passe rien, etc...)_

_Je ne vous mentirai pas, je ne sais absolument pas quand j'aurais me temps de penser à la suite (partiels dans 3 semaines !!!) Mais restez en alerte, on a parfois de bonnes suprises !_

_Biz et à bientôt !!_

_**Thaele Ellia**_


	3. 22 Mai 1939 : l'ombre s'étend

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas l'auteur extra ordinaire qui a inventé la légende de Dracula, mais tout le reste vient de ma petite tête !

_Merci à Sothis the angel declined, seule et unique revieweuse ! Mais où est passé le charme surnaturel de Dracula ?_

Remarque : si vous aimez les histoires de vampires, j'ai commencé à écrire une fic originale (pas une fanfic, quoi) sur Ca s'appelle "Enigmatique". Il y a un lien dans ma bio, alors, soyez sympa, allez lire et reviewer, pour que je ne sente pas trop seule ! Merci !

**Invité des Ténèbres**

**Chapitre 1 : 22 mai 1939**

**L'ombre s'étend**

La comte Dracula, soucieux, colla son oreille contre le poste à galène flambant neuf. Le soleil couchant avait chauffé l'écouteur, et Dracula pouvait presque le sentir. Toutes ces années de concentration sous l'œil attentif de Marie commençaient à payer. Ses sensations perdues d'humain revenaient peu à peu, sous les caresses de sa femme et les baisers de ses enfants.

_"Hier, 21 mai, un nouveau rapprochement a été établi entre l'Allemagne et l'Italie. En effet, le chancelier allemand Adolf Hitler et le chef d'état italien Mussolini ont signé le Pacte d'Acier, un accord mutuel de soutien militaire. Cette nouvelle alliance vient évidemment renforcer l'axe Rome –Berlin, créé il y a près de 3 ans…"_

Dracula soupira. Toutes ces alliances militaires ne lui disaient rien de bon. Il ne prétendait pas connaître les aspirations de ses contemporains en matière de pouvoir. Mais il avait lui même guerroyé, il y avait bien des années… Et ces pourparlers stratégiques finissaient généralement dans un bain de sang et de misère…

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes Papa ? fit une petite voix derrière lui.

- Les informations, répondit-il, en essayant de paraître le moins préoccupé possible.

- Je peux écouter moi aussi ?

Dracula fronça les sourcils. Comme tous les enfants de son âge (pour ce qu'il en savait en tout cas), Vlad adorait imiter son père, et coller son oreille contre le poste à galène était l'une de ses activités favorites, même s'il ne comprenait pas le moindre mot à tous ces bavardages insipides d'adultes.

- Non Vlad, répondit fermement Dracula. Ce n'est pas pour les enfants.

Vlad soupira profondément, grognant qu'il n'avait vraiment le droit de rien dans cette maison et que c'était franchement injuste.

Marie, assise non loin de là, sa petite fille dans les bras, leva les yeux vers son époux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que les choses vont plus mal ?

Dracula hocha discrètement la tête, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des enfants. Marie avait vu juste. Hors des murailles protectrices de leur château, le monde allait de plus en plus mal. Les hommes préparaient des guerres. Et le pire était qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur coin de paradis.

- Nous ne sommes plus en sûreté, murmura Dracula.

* * *

- Plus en sûreté ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répéta Marie, plus tard, lorsque les enfants furent couchés.

Dracula n'avait absolument aucune envie d'inquiéter Marie, mais il fallait pourtant bien lui présenter la situation telle qu'elle était.

- Il va y avoir une guerre. Si nous restons ici… Je ne sais ce qui arrivera…

- Si nous restons ici ? répéta Marie, dubitative. Mais où veux-tu que nous allions ? Nous sommes des…

Le mot ne parvint pas à franchir ses lèvres. Même après des années, elle se voyait plus comme une mère de famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, que comme une créature diabolique se repaissant de sang.

- Nous ne pouvons pas quitter notre maison ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Dracula sentait l'inquiétude monter en elle. Elle était ici depuis si longtemps. Même pour un vampire, ces années avaient plus compté pour elle que celles de sa vie précédente.

- Marie, je suis désolé… Nous allons devoir partir.

Marie soupira et s'assit au bord du lit. Quelle vie pourraient-ils bien mener ailleurs ? Sa vie était ici à présent, dans ces forêts noires, humides et glaciales, dans ce château effrayant où elle avait rencontré l'homme qu'elle aimait, où ses enfants étaient nés, où elle devenue un…

Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Mais, après tout, cela faisait aussi partie de sa vie. Elle passa ses doigts fins sur les deux petites marques jours de sa nuque. Oui, cela faisait aussi partie de sa vie, au même titre que Vlad et Emma.

- Marie, mon amour… murmura Dracula en lui touchant la joue.

Marie se blottit contre lui.

- Je… J'ai peur, bredouilla-t-elle.

Dracula l'étreignit. Chaque fois qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, il lui semblait la revoir pour la première fois, dans ce couvent sinistre de France. De France ? Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Nous trouverons toujours une solution. Tant que nous resterons ensemble, tout ira bien…

Marie resta lovée contre lui. Et l'idée de la France resta bien ancrée dans ses pensées.

Demain, il s'occuperait de ça. Demain, il trouverait un solicitor français. Demain, il raisonnerait Marie et les enfants, il leur parlerait de la nécessité de ce déménagement. Mais, cette nuit, il garderait Marie en paix dans ses bras, enlacés comme de jeunes amants.

* * *

_Reims (1), quelques semaines plus tard._

Pierre (2) remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa dulcinée. Ils étaient restés toute la nuit enlacés sur le vieux divan que Pierre avait trouvé pour décorer sa chambre. Il trouvait cette chambre sinistre et misérable, et il avait parfois honte d'inviter Eve ici. Mais elle ne semblait pas prendre à cœur les lambris délabrés et l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait le mobilier abîmé.

Eve soupira dans son sommeil. Pierre se contorsionna pour s'extraire de ses bras sans la réveiller. Il était tout courbaturé d'être resté assis sur ce divan inconfortable toute la nuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le petit lit, bien sage au fond de son alcôve. Les femmes et leurs principes !

Il fit un brin de toilette rapide et silencieux, puis passa un complet propre. Sa montre antique lui indiqua 7h30. Il fallait qu'il se presse s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard au cabinet, ou Georges lui passerait un sacré savon…

Il déposa un baiser rapide au coin des lèvres d'Eve et disparut, espérant qu'elle penserait à fermer le verrou et à remettre le trousseau de clés sous le paillasson lorsqu'elle irait travailler à son tour. Il descendit quatre à quatre les innombrables marches qui séparait sa chambre sous les toits de la loge du concierge. Il salua l'homme grincheux et prit son courrier au passage. Il n'y avait rien de bien important.

Il déplia un journal dont il parcourut rapidement les gros titres. A part les frasques politiques de ces cinglés d'allemands (3), il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Si cet Hitler continuait comme ça, il allait finir par lui arriver des bricoles, pensait Pierre. Mais l'actualité ne l'intéressait guère, et il faisait bien trop beau, ce matin là, pour se préoccuper de politique…

Il eut beau courir à travers les rues de la ville, manquant à plusieurs reprises d'être renversé par des employés pressés à bicyclette ; il était en retard lorsqu'il poussa la porte du cabinet des frères Marangon.

Henri et Georges Marangon avaient ouvert ce cabinet notarial quelques 35 ans auparavant, sur un coup de tête, à partir de rien, ou presque. Aujourd'hui, après des années de bons, loyaux et lucratifs services, les affaires allaient leur cours tranquille. L'entreprise familiale prospérait et comptait parmi sa clientèle quelques personnes de haute renommée au patrimoine plus qu'intéressant. Les frères Marangon avaient embauché quelques employés pour l'ordinaire. Henri était même sur le point d'ouvrir une succursale à Epernay (4)

Pierre était l'un de ces employés, et l'un des plus appréciés. Il avait 25 ans depuis peu et travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Georges Marangon, qui le considérait comme un fils, et un éventuel successeur. Il avait commencé tout en bas de l'échelle comme simple clerc, et espérait bien devenir un jour un associé à part entière dans l'affaire. Il y voyait une succession logique d'évènements, un déroulement raisonnable, une trajectoire de vie tracée depuis toujours, inexorable. Dans 10 ou 15 ans, il serait notaire chez Marangon et Froment, cours Langlet, Reims, il aurait épousé Eve et en aurait déjà 2 ou 3 enfants.

C'était ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'une lettre en provenance de Roumanie allait venir bouleverser le cours de sa vie…

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, Reims est la plus grande ville du département de la Marne (51) en Champagne Ardennes. Il y a une très belle cathédrale, des vestiges gallo-romains, et du champagne ! C'est là où j'habite et c'est en partie pour cette raison que Dracula a décider d'élire domicile ici…

(2) Je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurais l'occasion de présenter plus amplement ce personnage, alors sachez d'avance qu'il s'appelle Pierre Froment (nom que j'ai délibérément plagié au héros de "Lourdes" de Zola) Sa compagne s'appelle Eve (et vous connaîtrez son nom bien assez tôt !)

(3) Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est Pierre ! Et à l'époque, il ne devait pas être le seul à penser ça…

(4) Autre ville célèbre pour son vignoble et son champagne.

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode !

A bientôt ! (et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !)

_**Thaele Ellia**_


End file.
